Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel bacterial substance which have been designated UFC-N11, a process for production thereof and use of the said substance in pharmaceutical, agricultural, preservative and piscicultural compositions.
Although there have been a great number of substances known to have antibacterial activities, most of them are of less practical use or otherwise involve problems such as occurence of resistant bacteria. Therefore, there is a continuous need for novel antibacterial substances. The present inventors have studied on various products of a great variety of bacteria separated from natural sources and have found the fact that a certain species of bacteria belonging to the genus Enterobacter produces antibacterially active substance. Further, the present inventors successfully separated the said substance in the form of crystals and confirmed that it is a novel substance having antibacterial activity which allows its use ina pharmaceutical composition for treatment of bacterial infection in humans or animals, in a agricultural composition for treatment of diseases of farm or garden plants, in a preservative useful for improvement of preservability of food, in a piscicultural composition for treatment of diseases of fishes and as a synthetic intermediate. The present invention has been completed based upon such recognition.